


Chains

by Chronoes



Category: Naruto
Genre: BAMF Uzumaki Naruto, Canon Compliant, Character Study, Chuunin Exams, Drabble, Gen, Naruto is Just Naruto, Orochimaru (Naruto)-centric, Orochimaru Being Orochimaru (Naruto), Red-Haired Uzumaki Naruto, chakra chain Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28328157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chronoes/pseuds/Chronoes
Summary: They were beautiful.... I can't forget those chains. I have to claim it. (Or: where Orochimaru finds Naruto to be more interesting than Sasuke)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 67





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason, I always found that the Uzumaki clan was amazing, especially their chakra chains. I mean chains that could come out of bodies? The hella cool and amazing! I found it annoying that Naruto never found interest in it or his clan. It was so disappointing when the clan was never brought up again.

Beautiful. 

He was like a rose. A budding rose curled up with potential but dismissed by talented genius. 

He is like blood. Blood depicting undying fire, like the Will of Fire, like acrid lava, like his sharp blood hair.

Orochimaru blinks. 

It was evident, he inherited Kushina’s genetics instead of Minato. He had her eye color, her mannerism, her catchphrase, her temper, her beautiful red hair — it was like looking at a copy of her but at the same time, not like her. Orochimaru could see Minato inside the young Uzumaki Naruto as well. When serious he had Minato’s calm thinking and speaking voice. 

But it wasn’t enough for Orochimaru to bat an eye on him, he was merely just a brat with no talent. 

He wasn’t dark enough to catch the attention like Uchiha Sasuke. His Kekkei Genkai eyes captured and intrigued Orochimaru the most. Everybody knew about the Uchiha Massacre, it was no secret in the five nations as they cheered about their extinction. But Orochimaru felt nothing but dissatisfaction when he could not steal a pair. He tried to steal Itachi’s eyes, in _love_ with the power and strength behind it but failed to grasp. However, his little brother Uchiha Sasuke— the remaining Uchiha — would be easy to claim. Orochimaru could taint him and steal his body before anybody could. 

He planned his way to claim the Uchiha boy by terrifying him with pure bloodlust. He separated the red-headed boy but he came, _somehow_. The boy he tried to kill, Uzumaki Naruto saved the day with something he hadn’t expected a little boy to have. 

“KKKOLLLAAA!!” He screamed with flying red hair. Orochimaru’s attention flew to the flying red boy and time felt slow. He saw beautiful golden chakra chains _spiral_ out of Naruto’s lower back targeting him, and the tree he stood on. It looked inhumane. It was strange. But it was majestic while it flew its strength, its power, and its specialty. It would take twenty shinobis to take down the large tree he stood on, but Uzumaki Naruto’s chakra chain effortlessly walloped trees down to target him. 

It was common knowledge for everybody to know the Uzumaki’s clan were the best in Sealing Arts, but their specialty, blood mutation, their _Chakra Chains_ — it was one of Uzumaki’s clan best-hidden weapons, the biggest accomplishment any Uzumakis could achieve. Orochimaru’s lip agape. He did not expect a young half-blood Uzumaki boy to unlock his hidden-genetic weapon at a very young age.

Loud thunks of tree cracking broke Orochimaru out of his stupefaction, and he jumped out of the chains grasp, jumping at least twenty meters away from them. And, Orochimaru watched again; the chains stood celestial, they were beautiful, still scattered in the air like hungry vines looking for blood. Striking tree branches with obnoxious thunks, carving holes in large tree trunks with a delayed blast, or slithering into the dirt with flying dust. Orochimaru awed like he was watching a shooting star, but there was some disappointment. It seemed like the boy wasn’t good at controlling his chains. Some chains fell weakly while the others held strong, engraved into tree bark. 

It was magnificent; he wanted it. 

He had seen Uzumaki Kushina in battle before. During the war, he saw a glimpse of her barrier chains — _oh_ how she easily restrained so many shinobis at once. Jiraiya once praised her for her brilliant tactic with a hard smack on her back. 

“Idiot!” The Uchiha boy screamed, staggering to stand up from the injuries he took. “Sorry, Sasuke!” Naruto replied, with a heavy pant. His golden chains were slowly trailing back to his lower back. 

No, don’t go away. It’s beautiful, they’re beautiful. 

A pleasurable spark jolts Orochimaru’s privates. 

He wants that, he wants that, he wants that, it’s beautiful, heavenly, ungraspable, beautiful, youthful— he wants it! 

Orochimaru glides, glides so fast the baby genins don’t realize he has left his spot to target the redhead Uzumaki Naruto. “N-NARUTO!” The pink-haired genin screams finally coming to her senses. Her body nonetheless still trembles from Orochimaru’s presence but her voice slips out loud. 

Her scream is too late, and Orochimaru’s mouth opens to seal his curse mark into Uzumaki’s Naruto’s nape, but his beautiful chakra chains— oh, lovely golden chakra chains punctured his stomach so quickly, Orochimaru had to blink to realize he’s been stabbed. 

Blood. 

His precious blood spills and he jumps away, like a terrified rabbit. But instead of fleeing like a terrified rabbit, he giggles only staring at Naruto. 

“I’ll find my way to get you Naruto-kun.” 

He says, disappearing with a smile. 

————————— 

In the end, he never found his way to the boy. 

He was interrupted by his success test subject he abandoned years ago. Anko. 

Things got messy and he went to do other shit, threatening to destroy Konoha if the Chunin exam was canceled and feigning to be a sensei for his team to watch the prequalified round. 

He felt utter disappointment when he realized he could not taint Uchiha Sasuke or Uzumaki Naruto. In Their respective fighting ways, Sasuke was cleaner in his fight and strategic using his Sharingan, and Naruto… he had yet to see his battle, but after being taken down in the forest of death, it was obvious he was pretty bad in any ninja field. 

He felt nothing when one of his pawns hilariously failed to Sasuke. Uchiha was impressive, pursuing his clan's pride and displaying natural talents. He merely blankly smiled when his round ended. However, when it was Naruto’s turn, he started giggling. It attracted the Suna’s sensei, Baki, but he didn’t care as it was evident who was powerful and who could silence each other. “Aaahaha!” Naruto obnoxiously laughed, looking at his opponent and his dog. “I’m going to beat you!” He declared with a pointing finger. 

“No way Naruto! Akamaru stay back! I can handle this one by myself!” 

“Alright, murmured the examiner, “please begin!” He softly yelled, backing away for the two to begin. The dog boy hunched into his clan fighting position. He began murmuring incoherent words with hand signs before jumping to attack Uzumaki. 

Naruto only smirked and took a step back. 

There was disappointment in his chest. 

Why would someone powerful take a step back? 

Naruto crouched and before the dog boy could take a step. Orochimaru could see a glimpse of Uzumaki Naruto’s chakra chains spiraling out of his back before abrupt smoke and dirt materialized in the air. Loud clicking noises filled the unknown chaos in the small room, confusing the contestants and Jounins as dust and concrete specks flew. Orochimaru’s eyes squinted at the dust. He could see the vibrant golden glow in the grey smoke. 

There was a cough from one of Suna's brats. 

“Hahaha!” Came the obvious annoying voice. 

“I told you! I could beat you!” 

The smoke around the small area evaporated into small particles of dust and gasps and noises of awe filled the air. Orochimaru was one of them but it was more silent ‘aah…’, more busy widening his eyes. 

Naruto’s chakra chain stood in a complex pattern that gaped deadly. A trap you couldn’t escape. He could see how the redhead skillfully scattered his chains around Kiba who stood restrained like a wild dog. Like a wild creature. Like a pitiful enemy ninja who fell into an ambush. Naruto went onto his knees, unzipping his orange jumpsuit to reveal a plump packet of ink and a rolled scroll hidden in his undershirt. 

“I’d forfeit this match if I were you Kiba.” 

It sounded like a warning like what he was doing an everyday job. 

“You may never get your ninjutsu abilities again….” 

Perhaps, nobody did know who the redhead was. 

“I mean….. I…” 

It was like a tactic, a good tactic. A hook and grab to build fear in his enemies. 

Orochimaru watched Kiba struggle. He watched the tiny dog boy try to venture free from the golden chains, yanking his arms back until his sweater was dyed red. Until he was shaking like an angry bull desperate for freedom, but it was useless. He couldn’t break free from Uzumaki Naruto’s chakra chains. 

Orochimaru looked back at Naruto. 

When did the boy have a _paintbrush_? 

“You see… Uzumaki’s are very good at what we’re doing.” 

Naruto sounded prideful. He was. His heart was racing as he was demonstrating his skill in his clan sealing arts. 

“NINJA ART!” Naruto started loudly.

Orochimaru’s eyes widened, and he leaned forward, excitedly, until the railings stopped him. 

Naruto’s face had a nasty look but it looked naive. Like…. he was an idiotic kid venturing towards a dark path. 

“ _SEAL_ —“ 

“I forfeit!” Kiba yelled. His torn bloody clothing made him uncomfortable, his wound stung and echoed pain to his bones. And Akamaru was useless in this situation, he was merely just a tiny dog. No way could he go against Naruto’s chakra chains. His chains felt like sharp vines piercing his skin until he was left in halves. Kiba’s ninja pride charred him, but he would not die to this loser. 

“Ah—“ Naruto sounded disappointed, his lips dropped open but deep down he was happy. 

“Winner Uzumaki Naruto.” The examiner instantly declared, pointing towards a kneeling Naruto. Naruto only made a small comment before his chakra chains released Kiba. They snaked towards his lower back, and he quickly rolled up his blank scroll and puffed ink package into his orange jacket. 

Medics ran towards a kneeling Kiba who crouched from the sharp pain in his bones. Grunts and loud groans of pain would slip out of his lips as Medics carefully carried him. 

It was disappointing to Orochimaru, but he wanted to know what the redhead could do. It was fascinating. 

He would target the redhead after this. 

And so he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the unsatisfying ending but I didn't know how to end it. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ This was mostly me experimenting with my writing and such. Review and comment.... please.


	2. Claim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this has OOCness.

The human body is always strange. 

Why must humans die? 

Why must humans be so weak? 

Why does the world exist? Who created the world? What purpose? 

Why do natural disasters happen? 

Orochimaru would never know the answer. 

“AAAH!” A pure scream is common to hear in Orochimaru's ears. 

From wars, experiments, _torture_... 

Orochimaru watches in the dark. He prefers to be in the darkness avoiding the moonlight. The poor blond boy with tan skin, screams in pain shaking on his sides before curving into a hunched position on his wooden floor. 

“How is it?” Orochimaru questions, lips quirked into a non-smile. “Do you feel stronger?” He tilts his head watching the boy ignore his concerns. He was still shaking from the curse seal. “UUUAAAA!!” 

Orochimaru guessed he wasn’t feeling anything but pain. 

“Naruto-kun.” His eyes droop down to his exposed hip skin. He wonders how strong he’ll be, how mature and rough that smooth baby hip skin will be once he’s with him. 

“You’re mine.” 

Naruto screams in defiance with the little control he has in his body. Pain, pain, and more endless pain make the mind collapse. His body seems to behave differently; it doesn’t listen to him. 

Orochimaru continues to watch, taking a step back when Naruto’s lower back starts to gleam. 

“Heh…” Orochimaru slowly snickers, eyes squinting with amazement. “Impressive….” 

“SAAAHH!” Naruto growls, lifting his head with sweat dripping down his forehead. 

Ah yes, there it was. 

Orochimaru dodges the golden chakra chains spouting crazily. 

It’s like watching an experimental rat go insane. 

Naruto shouts, growls, shakes. His scattered chakra chains began to break, scattered around him, unable to attack Orochimaru. Useless, that's what they were. 

A hard grunt, _another_ hard grunt, and into the darkness of a despondent kid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay... that's it no more. /looks around/


End file.
